


Baby chu~

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Im touching my bulging stomach while pouting my lips. Im hungry again. I look at my husband who is sleeping peacefully. I want to wake him up but he is tired from the fliming of his music video.





	Baby chu~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! PLEASE read this for you not to get confuse 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. It is a AU that male can get pregnant.
> 
> 2\. I know its weird but its cute tho

1:00 am

Im touching my bulging stomach while pouting my lips. Im hungry again. I look at my husband who is sleeping peacefully. I want to wake him up but he is tired from the fliming of his music video.

I look at my bulging stomach because I felt he kick me again means he wants to eat something. I look at jinyoung then to my stomach…. Damn it I’ll just do it myself.

So quietly I left our room and go to the kitchen and try to cook friend chicken. Opening the refrigerator I realize that we only have a breast part of the chicken and I want some tight part. 

I glared at the breast part and touch my bulging stomach because HE kick me again HE wants some fried chicken now!! As in now!!! I have no choice but to cook this disgusting breast part. 

I really hate cooking now because I hate the smell of the raw food. I hate the smell of the food while its still cooking… but I love to eat tho.

 

While cooking the chicken I can help but to throw up at the smell of it. I keep throwing up at the sink. After that I look at the door of our room because I heard jinyoung fall at our bed and suddenly I saw him opened the door with a messy hair and he is still has our blanket tangled on his legs….ops did he hear me throwing up?

“daehwi! Why you didn’t wake me up?” he looks stressed while walking toward me 

 

“because you look tired and im hungry!! He wants some fried chicken” then I point at my bulging stomach.

 

His eyes looks at my pregnant stomach and he touch it “oh! my baby chu is hungry again?” then he kneel infront of me and kiss my stomach 3 times.

 

“Yes he is hungry! And he needs some chicken” jinyoung look up and smiled

 

“he needs chicken or YOU need the fried chicken” 

 

“HE.NEED.IT” I widen my eyes and give him a don’t-try-me look

 

He just chuckle and continue to cook my fried chicken. He took up 20 minutes cooking that chicken. And our baby keeps kicking me because he wants to eat! And me the pregnant person is hungry too.

 

“tada! Here is your friend chicken” jinyoung give me a plate of fried chicken and sit infront of me.

 

“thank you!! Youre the best” I eat the chicken and its sooooo good. I love you fried chicken.

 

While eating I notice jinyoung keeps staring at me… no at my fried chicken. He even bite his lips and he looks like he wants to eat MY fried chicken. Even though I don’t want to share my precious chicken I will ask him if he want… even its not from my heart huhu

 

“you want some?” aka please say no

 

“haha you don’t really want to share it” he pinch my cheeks and I push his hands away

“did you eat?” I asked because he has a tendency to forgot to eat something specially when he is practicing or recording something.

 

“yeah” then he bite his lips… means he didn’t eat anything

 

“AH” I said while giving him a piece of my fried chicken

Jinyoung look at the chicken on my hand and shyly he open his mouth so I shove the fried chicken on his mouth. And I felt my baby kick my stomach again. 

**

 

In the morning, jinyoung left because today their group will have a comeback. So Im infront of our television and waiting for the broadcast. Caressing my 5 months stomach because our baby is playing around my tummy. I can tell that this kid would be energetic. 

Energetic…. Haha just like our debut song. Looking back at that time Im just 17 and jinyoung is just 18 and now Im 29 and jinyoung is 30. I just realize how long me and jinyoung are together now. We’ve been together 8 years as a couple then we got married in LA at the age 25 then jinyoung 26 hmmm so weve been together as a married couple for 4 years. Damn a total of 12 years together.

I felt he kick me again. I chuckled because he always kick me everytime I overthink. Or if me and his daddy got into fight and I can say that his favorite is jinyoung because he favor him a lot.

“baby chu I cant wait hold you” and I caress my stomach lovingly and I can feel he kick my hand so I giggle once more

 

In a few moments Mnet broadcast the comeback of their group I can see Jinyoung with his deep dark expression. I can help but to giggle he looks so done and he doesn’t talk much means he is pissed off I wonder why he looks pissed off. Our baby kick me again so I caress it again.

“daddy is looks funny right?” I giggled then our baby kick me again… lol

 

** 

 

Jinyoung comeback to our home 1 hour after the broadcast. He is still wearing his make up and his last outfit. I look at him from our kitchen because im eating some strawberry and dipping them from Nutella. I noticed that Jinyoung is holding one bucket of fried chicken.

 

“WOW!!!! How did you know im craving for chicken now?” I ask him cutely

 

“father intuition?” he bring the bucket of fried chiken infront of me… hmmm bucket…..

 

“BUCKET HAT!!!!haha yes bucket hat hahahahah” I suddenly exclaim while holding a tight part of fried chicken

 

Jinyoung look at me weirdly and proceed to our room maybe to clean up or to change. Im not sure. After a alone time with my chickens jinyoung comeback wearing a black turtle neck with white long sleeves polo and a jeans. He looks handsome.

 

“baby your drooling and close your mouth the fly will enter in your mouth” theb he give me a to die for smile. That’s smile give me a mini heart attack

 

I incuriously wipe my lips to see if im really drooling. But I didn’t have any drool! So I glare at him! 

 

“asshole!” I murmured “where are you going?” I ask

 

“You forgot today is August 7 means we will have our yearly Vlive for our Loving Wannables”

 

I freaking drop my chicken! Why did I forgot about that?! How can I hide my stomach?! Like HOW?!

 

**  
“waaaaah your tummy is bloated!” jaehwan hyung keeps touching my stomach. Its annoying jinyoung but I let jaehwan hyung to touch it.

 

“he is pregnant what do you expect” I look at woojin hyung he is protective to my baby too.

 

“if I am daehwi I going to smack your face is you call my stomach bloated” I look at jihoon hyung and I giggled to his statement. Jihoon become more handsome now.

 

“shhhhh! The vlive is going to start in a few minutes” jisung hyung stopped our commotion because daniel, minhyun and seongwu are talking about a future collaboration to each other. 

 

I look at my big black jacket praying that the fans wont notice my bulging stomach. I felt he kick me again because he can feel that Im getting nervous. And im scared. I don’t want them to know because they will hate the idea of me and jinyoung end up together and now we are going to have a baby. 

 

I remember those hate comments of me being too clingy to jinyoung when we are in wanna one. I touch my stomach because I felt that our baby become quite probably he in scared too. I look at jinyoung who are in the other side of the table. I saw him staring at me and he looks uncomfortable because he know whats going on my mind. 

 

“can I sit beside daehwi, jisung hyung?” jinyoung suddenly ask to jisung. Jisung look at me then to my stomach then to jinyoung. Then he say yes. Woojin look at me give me a ‘are-you-ok?’ look so I nod at him

 

Jaehwan move and give jinyoung a space next to me. 

 

“Calm down daehwi, youre in distress and our baby can feel it too” he kiss my forehead and touch my stomach but our baby didn’t kick his hand. Means our baby is too scared too

 

“daehwi-ya calm down, you want me to seat in front of you so I can hide your stomach?” minhyun hyung ask so I nod my head. Minhyun seat infront of me. Minhyun look back at me and touch my stomach “baby chu~ don’t be scared uncle minhyun is Protecting you” 

 

Minhyun got shock because my baby kick his hand. And I cant help but to laugh because of his reaction. 

 

**A F T E R 4 M O N T H S**

 

Jinyoung run from the kitchen to the bedroom because he hear their baby crying. He never run so fast because the cry is like their baby is in pain he look at the crib and he was shock when he saw his son. 

 

When baby chu saw him he giggled at him. He get his baby out of the crib and on his mind ‘damn you park jihoon and ong seongwu’ 

 

Jinyoung keep cursing at his mind during daehwis pregnancy; daehwi really love to watch jihoon and seongwu dramas wheBut daehwi really love jihoons acting skills and now he wonder if baby chu would be a actor because this kid keep fake crying whenever daehwi is not around.

 

“son, why are you doing this to your daddy” jinyoung talk to his son but his son just giggled and blow raspberry at him

 

Then his mind suddenly flashback to the days when daehwi prank him for 7 straight day during his pregnancy. ‘lee daehwi!!!’ he internally scream 

 

**

 

Daehwi giggled at a fan caption to jinyoung fancafe post which is shared in tweeter

 

“jinyoung is the best uncle in the world and I think he will be a great dad in the future hahaha” he read it for a few time and he cant stop laughing because the fans don’t know that the baby in that picture is actually their baby!

 

The photo is jinyoung is on the bed and baby chu is sleeping on his chess (the baby face is looking on the other side means you can just see the back of the head of baby chu) and jinyoung is kissing the top of baby chu’s head. With a caption “I love you so much”

 

‘hmmm should I post something too?” 

 

Daehwi is not scared anymore because when woojin and jihoon hyung told the truth to their fans. They are accept them wholeheartedly. And when seongwu ans daniel hyung annouced that seongwu is pregnant, ongniel is science fans nearly die in happiness

 

Daehwi go to there fancafe app and typed ‘I love him too’ then a picture of him kissing baby chu on the cheeks

 

When he post it after five minutes he saw a lot of post in tweeter saying that thhe baby in my photo look like bae jinyoung it just has my uneven eyes. They are right baby chu is a perfect copy of bae jiyoung but he got my eyes. 

 

Then after 10 minutes I saw jinyoung post another picture. The picture is Im holding baby chu but im sitting on jinyoungs lap and jinyoung chin is resting on my shoulder with a caption of “I told you lee daehwi baby chu~ looks like me❤ I love you haha”

 

And I can help but to laugh because of tweeter shippers slowly getting alive. Well I guess they can get it by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
